


Husks and Halloween

by oOAchilliaOo



Category: Mass Effect 1 - Fandom, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOAchilliaOo/pseuds/oOAchilliaOo
Summary: Ashley , Tali and Shepard accidentally stumble upon the perfect Halloween activity - and the perfect Halloween phrase.





	Husks and Halloween

“You know considering the date, this is actually kind of perfect,” Ashley said, her tone practically perky, which, given the situation, was pretty out of place.

Not to say that Shepard was especially familiar with what Ashley Williams usually considered ‘perfect’ but to her mind scouting out a deserted ship, found floating adrift in space, was far from her idea of ‘perfect’. Especially since said ship’s cluttered cargo bay appeared to be carrying a metric fuck tonne of husks.

“Why does the date matter?” Tali’Zorah asked as they moved into position on Shepard’s signal.

“It’s October 31st back on Earth,” Ashley replied, casually reloading her rifle. “Also known as Halloween.”

Suddenly it all made sense. It a weird kind of way Shepard supposed that fighting through a creepy ship filled with zombies _was_ the perfect Halloween activity.

“What’s Hallow…”

“Eyes up,” Shepard barked, loathe to interrupt what almost certainly going to be a very interesting cross-cultural exchange but also aware that the husks advancing on their position weren’t going to wait patiently before attacking.

And interesting cross-cultural exchanges were _not_ on her list of things worth dying over.

Husks were one kind of creepy; the fact that the geth had taken a civilian ship, turned its crew into husks and then set it loose outside the Perseus Veil was a whole other kind of creepy.

Creepy on top of creepy, guess it really _was_ Halloween.

Ashley was certainly getting into the spirit of it. The next spray of bullets she sent across the battlefield were accompanied by a heartfelt, but reasonably quiet - “Hallow-fucking-ween, bitches.”

As Shepard sighted her next target she couldn’t help but smirk at the chief’s enthusiasm.

“Yeah, Hallow-fucking-ween, bitches!”

She managed to hide the shudder of laughter behind her beloved rifle. Somehow, the sentiment wasn’t quite the same when uttered with all the youthful enthusiasm and voice modulation of the young quarian’s suit.

But she didn’t exactly want Tali to see her laughing at her. She figured she should let the kid become jaded and cynical on her own timetable. Hell, with what they’d already faced so far in their hunt for Saren she was probably further down that path than she should be already, no need to help her along by laughing at her.

“What?” Tali asked her helmet turned towards Ashley’s blank stare. “It’s not a traditional holiday greeting?”

Ashley let out a bark of laughter. One that Shepard couldn’t really blame her for.

“No, Tali,” Shepard clarified. “That was just the chief’s… enthusiasm for killing husks.”

“Oh. Well, I like it,” the young quarian said, casually reloading and holstering her shotgun.

She couldn’t actually see Tali’s expression behind the helmet, obviously, but Shepard had the sneaking suspicion that she might have to get used to hearing the phrase ‘Hallow-fucking-ween, bitches’ during combat.

And in fairness, year-round Halloween was a pretty accurate description of their current situation and mission.

“Hallow-fucking-ween, bitches,” she muttered as she motioned for them to move out.


End file.
